Thomas
"Don't get lost. It's a big world out there." - Thomas to Stephen, The Earl's Railway Museum Thomas is The No. 1 Little blue Tank Engine. He Lives on The Island of Sodor. Bio: Secrets of the Stolen Crown: Thomas along with Percy and Skiff Helped to find The Stolen Crown. He Later Chased Down Diesel 10 and with Help from Ryan He was Successful. The Great Snow Storm of Sodor: Thomas Once Had to Deliver Presents During a Snowstorm with Ryan and James. Gordon's Grand Adventure: Thomas was Racing with Gordon to Go to London, But He Didn't Win. Rescue the Runaway: Thomas Caused Percy to Runaway and Attempts to Stop Him But He Stopped Him with Percy in The Water. Racers on the Rails: T'homas and His friends Take Away The Special fuel That is illegal to Sir Topham Hatt.' Philip's Bumpy Branchline: Thomas Looks after Arthur's Branch Line While Philip Looks after His. The Next Morning, He finds That Annie and Clarabel are Gone. He Get's Splashed By Milk and He Gets Derailed By Some Rocks. The Return of Diesel: Thomas, Paxton, Philip, and D261 were Going in Disguise to find Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, and Vinnie, Then He Helped to Stop Diesel's Cronies from invading The island. Thomas and the Runaway Tiger: Thomas Chases a Tiger to Help The Chinese Zoo Keeper. He finds The Tiger on The Rock. His Driver Puts a Steak in The Truck. Nia Sings Him to Sleep. The Tiger Goes to Sleep, and Thomas Brings The Tiger Back to The Zoo with His friends. Personality: Thomas is Brave and Usually Very Cheery, However He can be a bit Cheeky as Well. Thomas can be describe as a cheeky fussy little engine. He often gets in to describes, usually by being overeager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas’ life and he’s soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line of which he is extremely proud. Relationships: Percy: Thomas and Percy are best friends. However, they can argue from time to time. Skiff: Thomas and Skiff are good friends. They get along very well. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas respects Sir Topham Hatt as he is his controller. Diesel 10: Thomas doesn't trust Diesel 10 one bit. When ever he sees him he is sure there is trouble. But eventually, Diesel 10 managed to save Thomas from crashing into the Steamworks and now he trusts him. Ryan: Thomas is good friends with Ryan. Thomas trusts Ryan much as well. James: Thomas and James often tease each other in a friendly way. They have more of a friendly rivalry. Thomas is also a hero to James, when he saved him from an accident on his first day and Thomas and James can get along very well sometimes and they loved to race each other. Vinnie: Thomas hates Vinnie for bullying him and the other engines, but eventually Vinnie is now Thomas' friend. Appearances * Secrets of the Stolen Crown * The Great Snow Storm of Sodor * Gordon's Grand Adventure * Rescue the Runaway * Racers on the Rails * Philip's Bumpy Branchline * The Fast and the Fizzleboxes * Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks * Henry's Fire Rescue * Night of the Diesels * DC Super Friends MINIS * Brother Bother * The Great Chase * Sodor's Finest * Bridge Jump and Triple Race (stock footage) * The Steam Games * Spooky Sodor * Accidents will Happen and The Not So Grand Prix (stock footage) * Thomas's Tall Tale * A Bad Day for Vinnie * Axel Takes a Tumble * It's a Wonderful Railway (cameo) * Home for the Holidays * The Island Song * Thomas and the Really Useful Crew * Rumbling Rails * Sodor's Seven * Percy and the Railway Circus * Belle & Flynn's Amazing Animal Roundup! * Saving Henry (stock footage) * The Return of Diesel * TCC's Top Ten * Thomas and the Super Station * Gordon the Little Engine (cameo) * Diesel's Journey Beyond Sodor (stock footage) * Thomas, Toby and the Big Steel Run * Steelworks of Scares * Save the Steelworks * Thomas and the Great Rainstorm * Hurricane Helps Out * Connor's Windy Day * An Unforgettable Christmas * Thomas Saves Christmas * Ride the Rails * Thomas's Troublesome Truck Trouble * Rocking and Railing * The Earl's Railway Museum * Ryan's Branchline Trouble * Diesel, Percy and the Quarry Quarrel (cameo) * Big Galaxy! Big Adventures! * Thomas and Nia Busy Going Backwards * Crashes and Cheese Caves * Thomas and the Runaway Tiger * Thomas and the Lost Temple * Thomas's Tokyo Trouble * Thomas Gets Spooked * Emily and Nia's Excellent Adventure * Thomas's Kenyan Safari * Scary Sodor * Thomas Down Under * Where in the World is Percy? Voice actors * Trent Stanley (Secrets of the Stolen Crown - Emily and Nia's Excellent Adventure) * Purple N2 Productions (Thomas's Kenyan Safari onwards) Details Basis Thomas is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Thomas has several major differences from the original E2 class. He is much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. In early volumes of The Railway Series and the television series, Thomas' footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. In Branch Line Engines, his footplate was leveled out from smokebox to bunker. E2 2113.JPG|Thomas's basis e2 thomas 105 bat_zpsvxpmmxgk.png Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Gallery Please visit the Gallery page. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Steam Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank Engines Category:Thomas Creator Collective Presents Category:Non-rail Vehicles Category:Road Vehicles Category:Videos Category:Diesel Engines Category:Female